My Darkest Hour
by Khockeygrl4
Summary: One-shot. Story set after Divergent. Tris is tired of being sad and depressed, so she does something about it. Something unexpected. WARNING: Darker theme. Differs a little from the end of Divergent, but you'll figure it out. Please read & review!


**So this is just a one-shot, one-chapter story that I randomly thought of. There aren't enough Dark Tris stories out there, so I decided to create my own. Hope you like it!**

**Tris's POV**

I don't know what to do anymore. Everything around me seems like its crumbling; falling apart. I never imagined my life becoming this.

After the war almost started, everyone became distant from me. Christina won't talk to me because of what I did to Will; I don't blame her.

Everyone glares at me whenever they walk by. Everyone in Dauntless thinks I'm a traitor because I wasn't in Abnegation when they all woke up, and they found me back at the Dauntless compound. Of course they don't think Tobias was a traitor, because he's Four. I have no one to talk to, no one to be my friend. My family is gone too.

Even Tobias is becoming distant. I know he doesn't mean to, but after the war the factions have been having mandatory meetings with the higher ups, and for some reason the Dauntless are making Four go. I think they still want him to become a leader. But it means that every other day he has to travel to Amity with the Dauntless leaders, and see his horrible father.

Tobias has told me he doesn't talk to him much, but I can tell just being around him hurts Tobias. And he doesn't let me comfort him, he just locks himself up.

Like now, Tobias decided to stay in Amity until the next meeting, which is two days from now, instead of coming home to me. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I hate wallowing though. This is not what I signed up for. I shouldn't be looked at as some bad guy. And the only person who can make me feel somewhat better is avoiding me, most likely not purposefully, but still. I hate this!

Suddenly, a thought enters my mind. I may not be able to change everyone's mind about me, but I can do something that may help Tobias come back to me, the Tobias I used to know.

I quickly get up, looking at the clock it's a little after midnight, and make my way to the fear simulation room. I don't know if this is going to work, but I might as well try.

I go inside, and find what I'm looking for. The fear simulation serum. I grab a few needles, and put them in my bag I brought, and head over to the training room. There I find the ropes, ties and knife I need, and after putting all that in my bag I head for the tracks. I make it to the train in perfect timing, having to run a little harder than I planned but I make it on, heading in the right direction.

I see the all too familiar houses, telling me I'm nearing my destination. I hop off the train, and quickly and quietly make my way to the one house I'm looking for. I luckily remember which house it is, and I pick the lock and let myself in. The house is pitch black, but I know he's here.

And he's going to get everything he deserves.

I make my way upstairs, being as quiet as I can. I open the first door, not exactly sure which room he's in, and I find the room vacant. I leave the door open as I make my way to the next door, knowing the one I'm looking for is inside.

I quietly make my way inside, and my eyes stay focused on his breathing, making sure he doesn't wake up.

I reach in my bag, and take out one of the needles. And without another thought, I plunge the needle into his neck.

Into Marcus Eaton's neck.

I quickly shoot the serum into him, and jump away when he wakes. The room is dark; he doesn't see me in the corner, until it's too late. He falls back on the bed, and I can see he's starting to see his fears.

Good. He deserves to live his fears every day for the rest of his life.

I quickly take the ropes out, and tie him up to his bed. I gag his mouth to muffle the screams. Some may think this is a cruel and unusual punishment, but I think it's a well needed wake up call for him.

Once I make sure he's not going anywhere when he comes back from his fears, I make my way back to the other room. Tobias's old room.

I take out the flashlight I had packed, and start looking around. Tobias told me exactly where the last place he left it was.

**Flashback**

"Do you miss Abnegation?" I ask, sometime after Tobias and I got closer after he let me in his fear simulation.

"No. The only reason I would ever go back is to get the pocket watch my mother once gave me," he says.

"Pocket watch? What's that?" I ask.

"It's a tiny clock on a chain. My mother gave it to me when I was young, saying that it was the only thing I could keep, if I kept it hidden, of course. I treasured that thing. But I always made sure it was well hidden, because I couldn't let my father find it."

**End of Flashback**

I find the pocket watch in no time, and I look at it for a moment. This little object brought Tobias so much joy in a world full of pain.

It was simple. Silver chain, and silver on the outside. When I pushed the button on the top, it opened, revealing a tiny clock, just like Tobias described it.

I close the watch and place it in my backpack, and take out the black mask I brought.

Wouldn't want daddy dearest to know who's doing this to him.

*******PAGE BREAK*******

After what seems like hours, he finally comes out of it. Good, I'm glad he had many fears.

His eyes open wide, and he tries to scream, but the gag in his mouth prevents it.

"So did you have fun facing your fears?" I ask, twirling the knife in my hands. I don't plan on using it, but it I had to I would.

I walk over to him, and place the knife against his neck. I get close to his ear, and whisper, "Good. You deserve so much worse."

I feel him trembling under the knife. Wimp. I pull back the knife, and take out another needle.

"Well I hope you enjoy them again," I say as I stab the needle into his flesh again. I watch as his eyes grow wider, if that was possible, and they lose their focus as he enters his fears again.

I decide to sit down for a while, knowing this will take a while like the last time.

*******PAGE BREAK*******

He comes back from them again, and his eyes are full of tears. I'm not usually a fan of crying, but maybe his mean he actual feels something.

I walk up to him again, and his eyes narrow when he realizes I'm not a part of his fears anymore.

"So what are your fears? Spiders? Heights? Death?" I say, and on the last one I hold the knife next to his throat again.

"Or maybe it's someone beating you!" I say, as I punch him full force in the stomach. "How would you like it if someone bigger that you beat you?!" I quietly scream, punching him in the face this time, knowing it's going to leave a mark. Good.

"You sick bastard! How could you ever beat a helpless kid?! How could you beat your own son?!" My whisper is menacing. And with each question I ask I punch him, harder than the last. My knuckles become bloody, but mostly because of the blood pouring out of his face.

"Just remember, I know everything," I say, quieter and calmer. "I won't hesitate to kill you if I hear you so much as talked to your son again, understand?" He doesn't move, so I punch him and ask, "I said, do you understand?!" He nods this time, and I reach into my bag once again.

"Good. Now I hope you enjoy your fears again," and I stab him with another needle, and I watch as he goes under the simulation. Once I know he's gone, I untie him, but leave the gag so he doesn't wake the neighbors. I shove everything in my bag and make my way out of the house; carefully making sure no one sees me.

Once I'm out, I sprint to the tracks. Again, I make it just as the train is going by, and I get on at the last possible second. I take a second to catch my breath, and I watch as the world passes by me. It won't be long until I'm back in my room.

*******PAGE BREAK*******

It's been two days since I went and paid Marcus a visit. Tobias should be coming home today, since they had a meeting. I'm waiting outside the compound, near the tracks. I want to see him; no, I need to see him when he gets back.

I see the train make its way towards me, and I see people near the door. I watch as they make their way off the train, and my eyes instantly find Tobias.

I don't move. I don't know how I'm going to tell him what I did. I was just so angry, so hurt, by everyone that I had to do something.

He walks up to me, and instantly puts his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Tris. I should have come back in between the last two meetings, I just….I don't know…" he says as he holds me. I just hold him tighter.

"It's okay, let's go to our room and we can talk," I say, and he takes my hand and leads me to our room.

Once we get inside the room, he pulls me to the bed and kisses me. He kisses me like he used to, before everything happened. Maybe I did the right thing, and it helped him.

"You won't believe it," he says as we sit down on the bed. "Marcus showed up to the meeting looking like he got the crap beaten out of him. He kept saying an unknown person attacked him in the night. But he stayed away from me completely; didn't come up to me at all the whole meeting. It was awesome," he says, and he leans back to lie on the bed. "I just wish I knew who did it so I can thank them."

I get up from the bed, and walk over to where I have the watch hidden. I take it out, and hold it tightly in my hand. I walk back over to the bed, holding it behind my back, and say, "Maybe you can thank them," and I bring my arm around and dangle the pocket watch in front of him.

He instantly sits up, and grabs the watch. I can't read his face.

He looks over to me, and says, "You did it?"

I nod, and sit down next to him, not sure how he's going to react now.

Then he does something I wasn't expecting. He pulls me in for a kiss.

After the kiss he looks straight in to my eyes, and says, "Thank you. I love you," and he smiles. Then he says, "Oh, and this," he dangles the watch in front of me, "is what you call a pocket watch," and laughs.

"Yeah I figured that one out," I say, smacking him on the arm.

Maybe things are finally starting to look up again.

**THE END**

**So this was just a one-shot idea I had, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
